Against The Wall
by edana.azu
Summary: Asami and Akihito were drifting apart. Their children were facing issues of their own. Enemies were just around the corner. And someone wanted to bring Asami down. They did everything they could to save their little family. But there were just too many dirty secrets. And not enough trust.
1. Chapter 1 Drifting Apart

**Hi,**

**Here comes the sequel!**

**Depending on the response, this story might become a very short story. I am not sure how many people will want to read about the Asamis and their twisted lives. And I don't want to bore you all to early death.**

**Anyway, the first chapter is a long. I planned it to become two chapters (an epilogue and a prologue). But as always, I changed my mind at the last minute. - _ -" **

**Enjoy and feel free to let me know your feedback, both good and bad! Whatever it is, I will love to hear from you.**

**Cheers, ****Edana**

* * *

><p><strong>Against The Wall (Sequel of The Perfect Love Affair)<strong>

**Chapter 1.**** Drifting Apart**

**Part 1. His Marriage Issues**

It was past midnight in Tokyo. Asami Ryuichi sat in one of his newest and most exclusive club, The Haven, enjoying the full view from the privacy of the VVIP room.

There were a few top notch clubs in Tokyo, but The Haven was in a class unto itself. Its selling point wasn't the plush interior, designed by a famous international designer, nor its high-quality liquors that was imported from various countries. No. Those were just cherries on the top. What The Haven sold to its customer was prestige. The club management was very selective of their members, only accepting top elites of society. It made The Haven the hottest club in Tokyo and just being able to be here would give more social standing than sleeping with the prime minister himself. Or so these people thought. Asami had no problem to encourage that illusion.

The VVIP room itself was located on the second floor. It had one-way floor-to-ceiling window that allowed Asami to observe the crowd below without being seen. At this hour on friday night, patrons, mostly the rich and famous, had filled the spacious establishment, showing off their importance and influence while trying to catch the attention of someone even wealthier and more powerful. If they were lucky, they might get a benefactor who was willing to support their career. Whether it was as a sugar daddy/mama or a business partner, it wouldn't really matter.

Staring grimly at the patrons drinking and dancing their night away, Asami took his time sipping his scotch, savouring the complex flavour of malt and smoke on his tongue. He didn't usually drink this much. Asami preferred to be able to think clearly all the time, which was why he kept a tight control to his drinking habit. In his line of work, one's blurry mind could be the cause of one's death and Asami didn't have any plan to stop living yet. Tonight, however, he made an exception.

His day hadn't gone as planned. In fact, it had been one disaster after another. As if the headaches given by Takamiya Group hadn't been enough, his family had added another problem on top of that. Asami loved his family like nothing else in this world. Shit, he would do anything, would even gladly die, for them. He believed he had done quite a good job providing and protecting his family for the last 15 years. So, couldn't they give him a break? Was it too much to ask his obstinate husband to not do stupid things that might compromise their safety?! Hadn't Akihito learnt from previous experience?! And how could his children keep Akihito's act a secret from him? Just when he thought he'd drilled the importance of obeying his every command into the twins' brains, they had betrayed his trust like this.

Akihito was angry, Asami knew it. But apologising was never Asami's style, neither was begging for forgiveness. Fucking Akihito until his husband couldn't differentiate up from down sounded more like Asami. Problem was, he had no idea where his husband was. And so far, Kirishima couldn't find Akihito. Well, at least their children were safe with Akihito's parents. Shit, what if Akihito had run away, again? What if Asami couldn't find him for good this time? Asami hated feeling clueless like this. It made him feel weak. And he forbade himself to be anything but the strongest.

_Perhaps, it is time to implant a tracking chip in Akihito's body_, he thought angrily. The problem was how to do that without Akihito finding out. Akihito was getting better at detecting Asami's attempt to omit or twist the truth. More than a decade of marriage meant they knew each other way too well. So far Asami had managed to keep the extend of his entire business a secret from Akihito, thanks to Akihito's persistence to stay away from Asami's business. However, it was getting more and more difficult.

He scoffed in anger, deep down inside hoping that somehow the day had gone differently and he was with his family instead of sitting here alone. But maybe it would do him some good to stay away from Akihito and the kids for a while. Sometimes, his family could be so overwhelming. Asami was tired of obligation, responsibility, and burden. God knew a man needed some space to breath.

Shutting his amber eyes, Asami tried to calm himself. Fuck his family. He would enjoy his evening and let everything else that stood in his way be damned.

"Asami-sama," a familiar voice from behind took his attention.

"Shut up, Tao," he calmly replied without opening his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up or I would send you pieces by pieces back to your father."

Tao shrugged, obviously thinking that Asami needed help with his marriage issue. Or his anger management issue. Or both. But after years working for him, Tao knew better than disobeying his direct order. Asami didn't give idle threat and he wouldn't start now.

He had made the right decision when he had taken Tao under his wings. Tao had grown into such a fine young man. The younger man had doubled Asami's profit every year and expanded the business. Asami actually felt proud of Tao as if Liu Feilong's son was his own. When Tao took over his father's organisation next year, Asami would give the young man some of his own routes, a small token of appreciation for Tao's absolute loyalty and flawless service for the past decade.

"Do you want me to-"

"No," he cut Tao's offer off. He didn't know what Tao wanted to offer actually. But he didn't care. "Leave."

There was a long silence and an even longer hesitation. But in the end, the younger man backed down, knowing that once his boss decided on something, no one could change Asami's mind.

"Then, I wish you a pleasant night, Asami-sama" Tao excused himself.

Asami didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Tao's face had to be void of all emotion as the younger man walked out of the VVIP room. He had noticed long time ago that Tao kept his expression stoic whenever the young man disagreed with Asami's decision, something that had only happened a few times, usually when the issue involved Akihito. Tao's footsteps grew fainter and Asami turned his attention back to the people below.

That was when he saw a young man pushing through the crowd below. He didn't usually pay attention to the patrons of his establishment. But the hair colour had caught his eyes right away. It was light brown colour, almost blond. The body was lean with the right amount of muscles, just the way Asami liked it. Looking sexy in tight black shirt and dark blue jeans that showed off his round ass, the handsome young man walked towards the bar.

Quite a number of men and women stared seductively at the intriguing young man who now sat calmly waiting for his drink to be delivered. It stirred Asami's desire when he saw that the young man arrogantly ignored all the flirting directed his way.

Being in a stable relationship for more than a decade, it had been a very long time since the last time Asami had needed to seduce his bed partner. The predator in him growled excitedly at this unexpected challenge. He didn't realise up until now how much he missed playing this game.

Suoh moved to follow him as he walked downstairs, but Asami quickly gave a signal indicating that he wanted to be alone.

"Sir? With Takamiya group getting much more aggressive lately, I don't think it is wise to-"

"Suoh, I'll be fine. Or were you implying that I am too old to protect myself?" he snapped in irritation, having enough of everyone telling him what to do and not to do.

Suoh was shock at the sudden reprimand. Quickly, the giant lowered his gaze, looking at the floor instead of Asami's bright golden eyes as a sign of submission. "No, of course not, Asami-sama. I didn't mean anything like that. You are far from old nor weak."

"Good. Give me the car keys. I will drive home myself. You can go. I give you an early leave today."

"I beg your pardon, Asami-sama? You drank quite a lot. It is not safe-"

God, was today the national disobedience day? Because if it was, Asami definitely didn't receive the memo.

"Give. Me. The. Keys. Suoh."

His trusted man was dumbfounded. Suoh clearly didn't want to let him drive, but was too well-trained to disobey him. Absentmindedly, Suoh passed the car keys.

"I want to be alone tonight. No one will follow me in any way, do you understand?"

"Asami-sama, the Takamiya Group-"

His patience grew thinner with every word he said. Trusted man or not, he would throw Suoh out of the window if the giant gave him one more argument. "No. One. Understand?"

Suoh looked unsure, but finally he bowed and answered, "I understand, Asami-sama. I will tell the others."

Thank god, because Asami would hate to kill one of his best man and it would be troublesome to make up some alibis with Takamiya sniffing around for his weakness.

"Good. Leave."

His quarrel with Akihito today was messy enough. He didn't need Suoh to make everything more complicated by blabbering unnecessary things to Akihito later. The fewer people who knew about his little affair tonight, the better. If he played his cards carefully, he might be able to get some fucking without having to fight with Akihito.

Making a decision made him feel better already. This was how he should be: strong, confident, and in control. Not being tossed around by his bratty demanding husband. With a smirk on his godlike face, Asami strode leisurely through the crowd.

It was time to greet his prey.

* * *

><p>"Your first time here?" Asami casually asked.<p>

The young man looked surprised. Slowly but purposely, Asami moved closer, invading the man's personal space and practically trapping the beautiful young man between Asami's stronger body and the counter.

"No, but this is my first time coming here alone," the reply came after a while.

He gave the young man a charming smile. "It must be my lucky day, then."

To his amusement, his target didn't get flustered. The man just stared at him defiantly. Those hazel orbs were cold, assessing Asami's every word and action.

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness. My name is-"

"-Asami Ryuichi. Everyone knows who you are," the young man interrupted his introduction. "You are the owner of this place and the entire Japan. Perhaps also the whole fucking world. Who knows?" His prey shrugged along with the question as if Asami was a mystery that was never meant to be solved.

Asami made a slow and arrogant smile at the recognition. "Well, I guess that summarised all about me. And may I have the honour to know your name?"

The interesting creature in front of him gave him a deviant smile in return, one that made Asami holding his breath in anticipation. It made the younger man look even sexier, if that was even possible. Merciful god, maybe Asami was truly lucky tonight.

The man stood up, then leaning over towards him, their lips almost touching each other's. The man smelled like fresh cold air in winter combined with a hint of something sweet. "There is no need for you to know my name, Asami Ryuichi. I am married and I know that you are too. We won't have anything to do with each other tonight."

The young man's voice was sharp, yet it sounded like an invitation to Asami's ears. He wanted to hear more of it, preferably moaning and screaming his name in bed. The image of this young man, naked, helpless, and struggling in vain to fight him, had awoken his inner beast. If his prey thought that mentioning a spouse would ward him off, the little pretty thing would get a surprise. Nothing would stop Asami from fucking him tonight.

"Married? And where is that lucky person? This person must be an idiot to let a sexy guy like you walking here alone. These poor men and women are attracted to you like moth to flames. One of them may take you away tonight and nothing that person can do to get you back."

The sweet face in front of him turned into a frown. "I won't argue with you there. My spouse is indeed an idiot. In fact, I am considering a divorce at the moment."

Asami tilted his head, pretending to show some sympathy, which of course, he didn't have at all. "I can't imagine anyone stupid enough to ever let you go. If it were me, I would do anything in my power to keep you mine."

The man didn't answer, looking at him in suspicion instead.

Asami's lips curled upward, creating a smile that had won him celebrities, models, and even royals. "Please, let me buy you a drink. A drink and a good company will fix everything."

* * *

><p>To Asami's surprise, his companion drank in a very controlled pace. Quietly, Asami observed the fascinating creature in front of him. Asami noticed a dark bruise, slightly concealed by blond hair, covering the man's left cheek, near the ear. It was obviously the reason for the man's grudge towards the absent spouse. Every time the man sipped his drink, he would wince in pain, his hand automatically touching that purplish spot near his ear. And each time it happened, Asami would gritted his teeth in anger.<p>

The man looked to be closer to early thirties. Or perhaps the man just looked younger than his actual age. Maybe it was because of the way those hazel eyes lit in fire that reminded Asami of his first meeting with Akihito; eyes that refused to bend a knee for anyone. The crime lord couldn't remember when was the last time he took his time to look at Akihito in the eyes, too busy taking care of his business and protecting his family. He realised now how much he missed spending time with his Akihito.

They talked about everything and nothing in the same time, jumping from one topic to the other in fluidity. His companion was very interesting, knowing a lot about politics, economy, and tons of other things. The young man even knew a bit about his issue with Takamiya group, which troubled Asami greatly. But he quickly dismissed the thought. He would handle that later after he had his fun.

Their knees met each other's below the bar table. Asami's hand slowly moved to rest on the man's lower back. Occasionally, he leaned down to whisper sweet nothings near the man's ear. Whenever his companion glared at him in suspicion, Asami would smiled innocently, pretending he didn't know what had set the frown in that pretty face. Besides, no matter how deadly the glare that was sent his way, the younger man didn't push him away. Instead, it seemed that the man secretly enjoyed Asami's attention though he tried to hide it.

Nearing 3AM, his companion started to lean towards him, obviously weary and ready to end the night.

"You look tired," Asami commented, boldly caressing the blond locks as the man rested on his arm.

The man looked up at him, knowing exactly what Asami had suggested. But he didn't move from his position against Asami's shoulder. Asami took it as a positive sign. Slowly, Asami's fingers moved from the ear, carefully avoiding the bruise, to the cheek and kept trailing an invisible path to those full lips.

"It is just a bit too noisy here. And too many people," the young man replied calmly, his eyes fluttering closed as Asami's finger traced his bottom lips. Asami pushed his finger inside and smirked when the younger man bit it playfully, finally deciding to play along with Asami's game.

"I see. Let me bring you to a quieter place? We will have more privacy there," he said. His other hand lazily stroked the man's lower back, making circle patterns closer to the ass cheeks.

His prey tilted his head, considering Asami's offer.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2. The Predator and Its Prey<strong>

"What is this?"

The question amused him and Asami almost laughed at the young man's obvious surprise. Almost. Keeping his face straight, he pretended ignorance. "This? This is my BMW. Latest one. Don't you like it?"

Without waiting for any answer, he took the keys from his pocket and strode towards the driver side. But his one-night stand man quickly grabbed his arm, scowling.

"I know this is a BMW. I am not stupid. What I meant is, shouldn't Asami Ryuichi have someone to drive him around? Where is your driver, assistant, secretary and whatever other slaves you have?"

He smirked while listening to the expected question.

"Why? You won't be satisfied with just me? Should I call someone else to join our little affair? I don't mind a threesome. That can be quite refreshing."

The keys were quickly taken from his hand. "Then, I am driving."

"Excuse me?"

Pushing Asami aside to enter the car, the man explained, "I know you drank quite a lot tonight, Asami-san. I can smell it in your breath. There is no way I will let you drive. Now, move. Get inside."

Asami stood there, stunned. Was he being ordered around just now?

"I don't usually trust a stranger to drive me anywhere," he said icily.

The young man had got inside and now he looked at Asami from the driver seat. "Well, too bad. I don't trust a drunk man to drive me anywhere. Ever. If you don't let me drive, then let's call everything off. It won't be funny to get into accident just for a one night stand."

Glaring at the insolent man, Asami considered his options. The young man was serious about his threat. Taking a cab was unacceptable for him. Well, he could just rape the man right there. But he didn't need any more trouble at the moment. If Asami wanted to get some fucking tonight, he didn't have any other choice but to give in.

"Fine," he agreed halfheartedly.

After giving the name of the hotel, Asami put his seatbelt on, holding his breath as the car started moving. Thankfully, the man manoeuvred quite skilfully. Otherwise, Asami didn't think he could sit still in the passenger seat, giving the younger man control over his car. And more importantly, over their lives.

"Relax. I have a valid driving license, you know. It is rude that you look so afraid about me driving. Trust me a bit."

"Well, I am trusting you right now, am I not? Now stop talking and focus on the road," he grumbled uncharacteristically.

Cursing silently when he noticed that the young man dared to steal a glance at him while driving, Asami felt grateful that the hotel he had picked was just a few minutes away. Surely they could survive a few minutes drive. Right?

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long to get a room in the 5 stars hotel even though the hotel was not his. The manager had recognised Asami right away. After enduring a lot of fake politeness and ass licking, Asami'd managed to get the idiot moving to provide his room keys. There had been confusion when he had refused their presidential suite and asked for a modest deluxe room instead. But with a simple frown in his face, the matter had been settled immediately.<p>

"So, do you often invite a stranger to warm your bed behind your husband's back like this?" His companion asked casually while waiting for the lift to bring them to the 6th floor.

"Officially, this is not my bed," Asami replied while blatantly staring at the man's body, undressing his prey from head to toes. "But the answer is never."

The man squirmed under his lusty gaze but snorted nonchalantly in disbelief.

The lift door stopped their conversation with a gentle ding sound. They walked outside and the younger man stilled when he realised that this wasn't the floor for the most expensive suites.

"You were planning to drive your car yourself. There is no one following you around. You bring me to a hotel that is not yours. And now we are going to stay in a common deluxe room? Are you really Asami Ryuichi? Have you declared bankruptcy or something?" his companion inquired. But the amusement dancing in the younger man's eyes softened the mocking words.

"I have my own reason," Asami answered succinctly, walking towards their hotel room with the man following closely behind.

"Reason, such as?" his companion pushed in curiosity.

Asami slide the access card to open the door. Tossing his shoes aside, he observed the room. Asami had stayed in an unthinkable place when he was young. So, unlike what everyone -including his own husband- thought about him, essentially he was not picky. The room was fine, in his opinion, simple but clean. It was nothing like the suite, but the suite would cost him more than a million yen per night while this one would only cost him one tenth of that price, so he couldn't really complain. Beside, the room still had a king size bed and the bed was all that matter for him tonight.

"We are here to fuck, not to enjoy the room," he explained emotionlessly. "And definitely not to chat."

Asami turned his attention back to his now silent companion.

The young man didn't look happy with his answer. But he ignored the pouting, walking straight to the comfortable chair at the corner of the room. Slowly, he removed his suite jacket and rolled up his sleeves then sat, his eyes never straying from the obviously irritated man.

"Stop sulking," he gestured for the young man to move closer. "We want to have fun tonight and that we will do. There will be no heart broken, no argument, no attachment; none of the burdens that weighing down on those who are in a relationship. We can forget our little affair tomorrow if we want. But for now, let's enjoy our time together."

When the man took Asami's offering hand hesitantly, Asami pulled him down, causing a shock gasp as the man fell into his embrace. With one efficient movement, Asami positioned his partner in his lap and devoured those lips that had tempted him for hours. It was not a gentle kiss, more like a punishing one: cold and brutal. Forcefully, he thrusted his tongue deep inside, claiming the warm space as his own even if it was just for tonight, even if tomorrow they would go their separate ways.

Annoyed for being manhandled, his companion struggled for a while, fighting against the unexpected invasion. But soon, the younger man melted to Asami's darkest desire, pushing back into his kiss with the same desperation as Asami's. Their tongue fought for dominance, teeth clashing, and the taste of this man overwhelmed Asami, reminding him of a feeling that he had started to forget.

"Strip," Asami ordered.

The man raised an eyebrow deviantly at Asami.

"You think you control everything, do you?"

Amused, Asami asked back, "What makes you think that I don't?"

The man looked at him, appraising Asami carefully, but said nothing in reply. Instead, his companion pulled away, taking a few steps behind so that he stood in front of Asami; quite near for Asami to be able to see every expression clearly yet far enough that Asami couldn't reach him from his position. The man brushed his finger on his own chest seductively, trailing his way down to the bulging arousal between his legs, his eyes observing Asami's every reaction.

It surprised Asami that he couldn't take his eyes away from those long fingers and for some unknown reasons, he sat still, even though his predatory instinct screaming at him to jump, grab that amazing creature in front of him, leash the man to Asami's bed, and fuck him six ways to sunday.

Making sure Asami following his every movement, the man stroked his erection through the thick layers of clothes. The blond man rocked his hips in rhythm, closing his eyes and moaning silently, lost in self pleasure.

Aroused, Asami swallowed. It was not loud. In fact, Asami believed that he didn't make any sound at all. But the man obviously noticed the subtle reaction, because the next time Asami was aware of his surrounding, he found the man staring at him, a knowing smile hanging on those full lips.

"You know, Asami-san…for a man who claimed that he controls everything, you don't look so convincing."

Asami had no answer to that. So he stayed silent, eyes tracking the man's every movement.

Slowly, the man opened his jeans, then unzipped it, making a dramatic show out of the simple and innocent act. A tight black brief peeked from his waistband, displaying a preview of a very attracting package underneath. The man's jeans now hanged low on his hips. It wouldn't take much effort to pull it down the entire way. But his companion clearly wanted to tease Asami.

_Well, it might be refreshing to let this pretty thing had his way with me_, Asami thought. He didn't usually do this, preferring to lead because trusting someone with his sexual pleasure meant that he needed to show his vulnerable side. But he had already made an exception today. Another harmless exception wouldn't make much difference.

As if knowing the debate in Asami's head, the man snickered, "Relax. Don't tell me the great Asami Ryuichi is scared to lose a bit of control? You act like a little girl crying over a storm. I mean, I know you might not be able to get it up considering you age-"

"Fine. Impress me," he cut the blabbering off.

So, relax he did. Leaning into the leather sofa, a perfect picture of someone who was used to everyone obeying his command instead of the other way around, Asami rested his head as he decided to enjoy the show.

The man grinned in excitement. "Stay still unless I tell you otherwise," he ordered in a soothing voice as if he was afraid Asami would change his mind.

Well, staying still didn't sound too difficult. Asami had gone through some very painful tortures while staying completely still and silent when he was much younger. So, he nodded, wordlessly agreeing the term.

The man brushed his fingers across his stomach, purposely pulling his shirt up and showing off his abs and chest. Asami stared as if in trance as the man played with his own nipples, moaning with every pull and twist until the nubs stood erect, then taking his shirt completely off in an unhurried pace.

The jeans came off next. The man literally took his time taking it off, enjoying the way Asami held his breath as inch by inch of that creamy skin came into view. A tented brief covering a hard cock stole his attention right away, wet spot already covering the front, a telltale sign of the man's excitement. The top of the cock peeked from the tight underwear and it dripped with precum. The man caress the bulging head softly, sighing as he trembled from the ghostly touch.

"Asami-san," the man whispered Asami's name with a longing look on his face.

Gritting his teeth, Asami gripped the armrests. It was getting harder to sit back instead of grabbing the man, ripping that stupid underwear and plunging his own shaft into that warm body. This was completely different from what Asami usually did. It wasn't hard and fast, yet it was dangerously arousing. The man allured him like a spider waiting for its prey to fell into its spiderweb and Asami gladly walked into the trap.

Who was the predator and who was the prey; Asami didn't know anymore. It wasn't important. His world narrowed down into this single man and the only thing that mattered now was the sensual creature in front of him.

His companion strode towards him. The man kneeled between Asami's legs, fingers groping Asami's inner thighs and granite-hard erection, then leisurely unzipped Asami's pants, taking Asami's erection out of the confinement of his underwear. His cock stood proudly, free for the man to enjoy. Sitting still, Asami watched in fascination as the man kissed the head of his cock, enchanted by the way the man nuzzling into Asami's most private parts to inhale his masculine scent.

"Heaven, you are huge," his companion commented, hazel eyes full of desire.

He smirked at the compliment. Remembering a story he had read for his children years ago, something about a hooded girl and a wolf, he answered, "All the better to do you with, my dear."

Knowing what Asami had referred to, the man rolled his eyes.

"You know, that story ended with the wolf dead, being cut open in the stomach by the good huntsman," the younger man replied dryly.

Asami shrugged dramatically. "There were a few version of those stories. Some original versions involve the girl being raped by the wolf, over and over again until she died. And the wolf lived happily ever after."

"You didn't read those raping version for your kids, right?" the man narrowed those hazel eyes at him.

"My kids are the least of your concern right now," he feigned an innocent smile.

Glaring dagger at Asami, the man squeezed Asami's balls before taking Asami's cock into the warmth of his mouth, using his tongue skilfully to caress Asami's entire length. In response, Asami pushed his head back into the headrest, shutting his eyes and silently breathing as much fresh air as he could to control himself. Now, he started to hope his hands was restrained because otherwise it would be a complete torture to keep his hands still. He had been way too busy for sex lately so he didn't think he could last very long. The maddening arousal began to feel like pain. But damn, he wanted to extend this feeling for as long as possible.

Swallowing Asami's thick shaft, the man hummed softly, creating a very nice vibration that massaged the bulging head of Asami's cock. Pleasure shot from Asami's lower back, all the way along his spine, and he made a sudden jerk, unintentionally pushing himself deeper into the man's throat. The man gagged for a brief second before relaxing his throat and accepting Asami's entire length.

Petting Asami's thigh as a warning, the man looked up, brown eyes meeting golden ones as the man palmed Asami's balls to the point where it hurt. Asami groaned from pain. Asami knew it was a punishment because he had moved. But when he opened his mouth to protest, the man started to move, sliding Asami's cock in and out in a slow pace while paying attention to every inch of it with his tongue.

The sensation was incredible and impossible to describe. Asami gripped the armrests tighter, his skin grew pale from concentrating on holding back his arousal. Every muscles in his body tightened in an effort to sit still. His breathing grew heavier with every second passed. It squeezed every ounce of Asami's strength to not moving and continue playing along with this game.

Releasing Asami's cock, the man chuckled. "That good, huh?"

Shutting his eyes closed so hard that it bordered pain, Asami pretended not to be affected. "Not bad," he said in a calm tone instead, barely managed to keep his voice even.

The man raised his brow, apparently recognising Asami's blatant lie, but decided to let it go for now. Leisurely, he straddled Asami, towering above Asami with deliberate movement. He bowed and licked Asami's nipple before moving to the other one, his hand caressing Asami's muscular chest hungrily. Then, when Asami was expecting it the least, the man ground his ass into Asami's cock, hard, and Asami stopped breathing. Literally.

Shit.

Cumming now after his arrogant remark would be way too embarrassing. Asami tried to think about something else, something that would distract him from this slow yet deadly torture. He thought about the financial report Kirishima had passed him yesterday morning.

…_a significant increase in financial position…_

Another pressure on his cock made him gasp.

…_including better descriptions of business models, strategies, risks and underlying drivers and reason for the entity's financial performance__…_

The man continued to grind Asami's erection, swaying his hips seductively, and Asami's brain instinctively switched to the image of his rival, the ugly Takamiya Daisuke, naked with that disgusting belly fat hanging around the waistline, hoping the mental picture can save him from humiliation.

And it worked. The pressure in his groin slightly lessened. It was easier to control his breathing.

But before Asami released a relief breath, the man trailed his finger on Asami's bottom lips before giving him one of the most passionate kiss in Asami's life. It was deep, hungry and primal. The kiss screamed of the younger man's desire to claim him, to make Asami as his own, and for that short while, Asami let go of his control freak tendency, leaving the man in his arms to lead the pace. The only thing that stopped the kiss was the need for air and still, as his lungs screamed in protest, Asami was reluctant to let go.

"Use your fingers to prepare me. I am going to ride you, Asami-san," the man commanded.

Something in that soft command combined with the way the man called his name made Asami's cock hardened more, if that was even possible. Finally lifting his hands from the armrests, Asami pulled the man's underwear down, freeing the hard cock inside. He pushed his fingers into the man's mouth, silently telling the man to coat it with saliva in a not so gentle way. When he was sure that it was wet enough so that it wouldn't hurt the man, Asami spread the ass cheeks apart, exposing the man's most vulnerable part. Knowing what Asami was going to do, the younger man moved slightly, spreading his legs wider in Asami's lap to give more room for Asami's finger to enter the tight channel. Purposely, Asami slide his forefinger in, inch by inch, enjoying the way his companion shivered in his arms.

His finger brushed that sweet spot hidden deep inside. The man threw his head back as Asami teased him slowly, the lean body in his arms arching into a full bow. The hands on Asami's shoulder held onto him in bruising grips.

"Asami-san," the man chanted his name as if it was a mantra.

"Bed," Asami growled, his voice was thick with lust.

They kissed even as they scrambled into bed, hands touching everywhere until no one knew whose was on where. The man pushed Asami down so that Asami lay on his back then moved to position himself on top of Asami, Asami's cock teasing his entrance.

Obviously, his partner thought that the preparation was not enough because the man shoved his own fingers in an attempt to relax his ring muscle for Asami's cock, his eyes watching Asami demurely as he rocked his hips in rhythm.

Asami frowned. Did they really need this much of preparation? He couldn't hold himself back for much longer and he wanted to fill the man with his seeds. To do that they needed to move to the main event soon.

Understanding his confusion, the man explained, "We need to do it slow, okay? I haven't done this in a long time. And..." An unexpected blush. "... you are huge."

The request stilled him. The thought came before he could stop it, _'A long time? It has to be a lie. It is not even possible._'

To make his point, the man carefully pushed himself onto Asami's cock. Asami felt the man's muscles fighting against the sudden invasion before the man stopped, moving away to finger himself more, oblivious to Asami's shock and then fury. Asami could see the truth in the tightness of the man's entrance, in the way the man's muscle clenching around just the tip of his cock. And the truth angered him. Fuck, he swore by all the mighty gods, he had wanted to take this slow. But now? Now he just wanted to show this man how much Asami wanted him.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "I am going to do you so damn hard that you will feel me inside for days."

That was the only warning the man had got before Asami gripped the man's hips and shoved his enormous cock inside in a single thrust. The man made a muffled scream. His companion fought for breath but he took it rather well.

_Oh, his man likes a bit of pain with pleasure, doesn't he? _

The idea aroused Asami like nothing else. He started thrusting until the man began to move together with him, impaling himself on Asami's cock as Asami pushed back up. It was rough and brutal, but also satisfying for Asami's wounded ego after Akihito had left him hours before. Their bodies made lewd noises as he shoved his cock balls-deep into the man. Instinctively, the man reached for him, asking for a kiss to sooth the burning pain. And Asami gladly claimed that plump mouth in the same rough way as how he claimed the man's tender body.

_Oh, god. I missed this feeling._

Asami shifted their position, rolling the man into kneeling on all fours and pushing the man's shoulders down. He was so on the edge that he didn't think he could do this for much longer. Tightening his grip on the man's waist, Asami rocked his hips in short, hard, jabbing thrusts, making the man go wild in need. His partner held onto the pillow for dear life, shouting incoherent words to make Asami move even faster. And he complied to the demanding request happily.

Then he hit that sweet spot deep inside and instantly, the man howled, forgetting their unsaid agreement for the night in the haze of pure lust as he screamed Asami's given name instead of the family name at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck, Ryu!"

Asami closed his eyes, his lips curved into a satisfied smile while basking in sweet little victory.

_Finally, Akihito_, he thought. _It is about time you call my name like that._

The beast in him purred with pride. With a growl, Asami shot his seeds deep into Akihito, enjoying the way Akihito's muscle clench around him as if the younger man wanted to eat him all up.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3. A Familiar Stranger<strong>

It was out of sheer anger when I decided to play along with Asami's game. I didn't expect my husband to be in the club, thinking that he would be in his damn office like what he had usually done for the last few months. When he came to me, acting as if we were both strangers who didn't know each other, I was speechless for a while, thinking he had gone mad from too much working. But then, I thought, why not? It was easier to pretend to be strangers than to continue our fight.

Asami's next actions, however, totally confused me. He wanted to drive his own car. Suoh, Kirishima, and Haruka was nowhere to be seen. Lately, Asami always brought at least a dozen men with him, following him around doing nothing as if he was a king and they were his manservants. But tonight, none of them were with him. He also didn't bring me to his hotel as usual. And he didn't book us a goddamn suite as he usually did!

I wanted to ask him, _'What the fuck are you doing, Ryu__?__'_ and the question was already at the tip of my tongue. But the novelty of his actions tonight was indeed refreshing. We were too familiar with each other that these simple differences had made our impromptu affair exciting. It was as if we had just met each other and fell in love all over again.

I hated to admit it but I knew there was something wrong in our relationship for the past few years. Despite our undying passion and all, Asami and I were drifting apart. Asami was so busy with his work and I was so busy with my own freelance jobs and the children. I tried not to take too many projects nowadays, preferring to be near my family. But still, having two teenage boys and one almost teenage girl could be overwhelming. We didn't talk that much, had sex even less, and if things continued this way, we would just be two strangers sharing the same house.

It didn't help that Asami was rarely home. And when he was home, he didn't have any more energy left to notice everything that I did for our little family. We had fought more often than ever lately. The tension had pushed us into a breaking point and we had finally exploded tonight. Or yesterday night, to be exact, since it was already past midnight now.

* * *

><p><em>It was the twins' birthday and we always celebrated everyone<em>_'__s birthday with a family dinner__. __However, Kirishima called to inform me that Asami would be a little bit late. I swallowed down my disappointment when I told Kirishima that it would be fine as long as Asami made it to our sons__'__ birthday dinner._

_The dinner went okay in the beginning. My sons and daughter were happy, laughing and bickering to each other without any hard feeling, a privilege that only siblings had__. _

_As usual, my parents brought a lot of presents. __I__ had told my parent that it might be time to treat the kids as teenagers instead of babies. My parents had never listened. But the kids didn't mind their grandparents doting on them. So all was good. No doubt the twins would wear those old fashioned sweaters, __personally __knitted__ by my mother for their birthday present, to school in pride. Well, the twins inherited Asami's good genes anyway. They would look good even if they wore filthy rags__._

_Nearing the end, I was so angry that I couldn't join the festive atmosphere anymore. Asami__'__s a-little-bit-late had turned into hours-late. After glancing at my watch for at least the thousandth time, I was sure everyone noticed my irritation. I forced a smile at them before looking at Haruka who stood patiently at the entrance, silently asking her whether Asami had arrived. She shook her head. _

_Sitting next to me, Nao put his hand around my shoulders affectionately, no doubt trying to calm me down. _

_"Father will come, dad. Stop worrying," he said._

_Sometimes, my children could act much more mature than their age. I ruffled his hair tenderly, hoping that I could keep them young forever yet knowing that it was impossible. Just like every other teenager, Nao quickly moved away before I completely ruined his newest hairstyle. I laughed at the expected reaction._

_We were already at the main entrance of the restaurant, ready to leave, when Asami finally, finally, arrived. My mother, along with the kids and almost everyone else in the restaurant, automatically bowed low to show their respect. My father had finally accepted Asami into the family a few years after we__'__d got married, but there was no way my father would bow down to anyone, especially my husband. Instead, he offered his hand and the two men shook hands in silent respect to each other. _

_Asami__ kissed our daughter on the cheek then ruffled the twins' black hair lovingly, muttering 'happy birthday' to his sons. The twins didn't move away even if their carefully styled hairs __were completely ruined by their father. I knew Asami did that intentionally, knowing that the boys respected him too much to defy him in any way. The twins admired their father as if Asami was the god who had created the whole fucking planet and they would do anything to please their father. It was Asami's exclusive privilege to tease his growing sons without having to face two sulking teenagers, something not even I could do. And Asami always exploited this privilege every time he got the chance. Tonight, however, it annoyed__ me__ beyond reason__._

_So__, when he finally came to me, pulling me into his embrace, I pushed him away violently, making him stumble in shock. His obvious surprise satisfied me to no end. Ignoring him, I quickly walked towards the exit._

_Asami caught up with me at the parking lot. He grabbed my arm in anger and I winced. I noticed that no one was following him, most probably giving us some space to talk. _

_"What was that about, Akihito?" he growled._

_"THAT was for coming terribly late and acting as if there was nothing wrong," I yelled back at him, poking his hard chest with my forefinger. "What were you doing actually, Ryu? You didn't come home for months! You didn't even call me for WEEKS! WEEKS, Ryu! Do you even notice that? It was always Kirishima who called or texted me! Otherwise, I wouldn't know where on earth you were__!__ And when I said where on earth, it wasn__'__t an exaggerated expression! One day you were in Cambodia, the next day you were in Italy, then in God knew where. I couldn't even keep track on you! Can__'__t you tell me what you were doing?! Can__'__t you trust me a bit?!__"_

_It was rare to see a stunned Asami. In another occasion, I would have laughed looking at his reaction. But at that time, I just stared at this man who had slowly became a stranger to me. Or perhaps we were always strangers from the beginning. Even until now, I didn't know much about Asami's past or his life before we had met or his business._

_Asami stood there without saying anything, his lips tightened into a thin line as he tried to control his temper. I broke free from his grip and took a few feet away from him. Tears already pooled at the corner of my eyes._

"_..enough,__"__ I __said quietly._

_"Excuse me?"_

"_I said, I__'__ve had enough! If you can__'__t trust me enough, what is the point of us staying together?!__"__ I spitted every word through gritted teeth._

_He frowned in irritation. "I don't understand what you are talking about, Akihito. Come on. Let's go home. This is a public place. We shouldn't discuss it here. I will tell Kirishima to bring the kids to your parent__'__s house. Then we can discuss your issue like two adults. Where is Soga__?"_

_"MY__ issue?!"_

_My husband sighed as if I was a petulant child who tested his patience. "Fine. __Our__ issue. Can we go now? I will call Kirishima to tell Soga to pick us here. Where is he anyway? He should be following you and the kids at all time.__"_

_Asami took his phone out of his pocket and started calling Kirishima._

"_I told Soga to stay at home. He __didn__'__t drive us here. I drove the kids here myself," I told him defiantly._

_Asami instantly stilled before he looked at me. His phone's screen changed and I could hear Kirishima's voice greeting him. But Asami ignored his secretary._

_"You WHAT?!" My husband practically roared at me._

_I s__mirked. "Well, while you were away doing whatever, I got my driving license," I bragged__. __"__I drive __the kids around for the last few __week__s. You can ask Soga or Haruka if you don't believe me."_

_Asami's face turned hard and suddenly I regretted bragging to him. Me and my stupid mouth! It wouldn't be only me who was in trouble. I had somehow managed to give the impression to Soga and Haruka that Asami had permitted me to drive the car by myself without anyone following. But of course, Asami didn't even know about me getting my driving license. Now, Soga and Haruka would be in much more trouble that I was. Strangely, instead of making me afraid, that thought__ just fuel__led my anger even more._

_"What?! Are you surprise that your husband can do something on his own without asking for your permission?! Well, maybe it is time to replace him with a newer version! Someone who will obey your every command like a stupid pretty doll!__"_

_"Careful, Akihito. I don't like being accused of something I didn't do." His emotionless tone showed his fury. I should know better than kept pushing him but I was too angry to care._

_"You don't like?! What about what I don't like? Do you ever think about that?!" I paused to take a quick breath. "Of course, you don't. It is always about you and your need. Talking about YOUR need, there is no way the great Asami Ryuichi can go for months without sex even if he is an old man now! Tell me. __Should I be worried about another baby or a crazy and jealous mistress?__"_

_"I told you I don't-"_

_I cut him off. "Just like what you did with that bitch Emi-"_

_The slap was quick yet painful. My left cheek burnt as if it was on fire and I could feel the sharp tang of blood inside my mouth. My heart, however, hurt more than my cheek__. _

_For the years we had been together, Asami had never hit me. Not even once. We had rough sex sometimes. But I had always enjoyed it as much as him. It was not the same as the pain he gave me now._

_Apparently, he was as shock as I was but too prideful to apologise. I snickered at my egoistic husband before I turned around and left him there. It was a good thing that I drove here. At least I could go whenever and wherever I wanted without asking for his bloody permission._

_Asami didn't even try to stop me. He just stood there, watching as I drove the car with tears streaming down my cheeks._

* * *

><p>I rested my head on Asami's broad chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeats that always calmed me down. Asami stroke my back gently as we both lay in silence after our mind-blowing orgasm.<p>

"So…where is Suoh or Kirishima or Tao?"

Asami answered sourly, "I told them not to follow me. It would be hard to act as a stranger if you could see one of them hovering over us. Besides, they wouldn't be able to act as if you were no one. Can you imagine Kirishima role-playing?"

I laughed. "No, I can't. Is that why you didn't bring me to your own hotel? You don't want to bring me to a place where your employees may recognise me?"

Asami didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Instead, he kept caressing me tenderly. The fact that he had thought about every detail tonight wasn't a really big deal. But somehow, it made me happy.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked after minutes of comfortable silence.

There was no way I could lie to him about this. So, I answered honestly, "It does hurt. You didn't hold back your blow."

I could hear the guilt in his voice when he said, "I didn't mean to hit you."

Not a word of sorry or regret. But that was just so Asami. If I wanted to get any apology, that sentence was the best I could get for now.

I let out a long sigh. "Well, I also shouldn't push you like that. Just promise me you won't do that again. If you ever hit me in anger again, we are over."

"I give you my word, Akihito," he told me as he kissed the top of my head. "It will never happen again."

I snuggled closer to get more of his warmth, closing my eyes to finally sleep in contentment. It was then when he teased me. "So, is it safe to assume that you will not divorce me…," he paused to glance at the clock. Noticing it was a new day already, he continued, "…today?"

Obviously, he remembered my threat back at the club. I snorted. Yeah right, as if I could file a divorce. Actually, our marriage was just a legal agreement that we had made with the help of Asami's most trusted lawyer. Basically, Asami had adopted me into his family. The twins and I had taken his family name more than ten years ago. So, yeah. I was Asami Akihito now.

"You bet I will if you don't shut up now, Ryu! We will talk more later, but now, I just want my beauty sleep!"

He chuckled and held me tight. Tangled, we both drifted to sleep, enjoying this short night when we were anything but strangers.


	2. Chapter 2 Clean Up Your Own Mess, Boys

**Hi all,**

**Just to let you know in advance, there will be a few chapters with titles that start with "Fatherhood 101". These chapters will tell a story about how Asami raised his kids (slightly abnormal, of course, so this is not a real tips and tricks). **

**Also, please don't bother with the numbering of the rule. The numbering is not in order because sometimes it is a rule that Asami had told the kids long time a go and he just reminded them again.**

**For those who wonders, Against The Wall took place 15 years after the twins were born.**

**Disclaimer : As usual, VF belongs to YA. **

* * *

><p>"<em>When you work for the Asami family, you always have to be prepared for the unexpected.<em>_" __-Kirishima Kei, during a training for new recruits_

**Chapter 2. Fatherhood 101 - Rule #25: Clean Up Your Own Mess, Boys**

12.30 PM

Tao was already sitting at our favourite table by the time I entered the high class cafe. I didn't like these kind of places, always felt a little out of place in it, but Tao would attract attention if we went to a normal coffee shop or restaurant. It was difficult to act as if we were just two normal guys wanting to have lunch together when his clothes and behaviour screamed wealth and power in capital letters.

Over the years, the small boy I'd met in Hong Kong years ago had outgrown me. Not only Tao was bigger now, but he was also taller than me by almost a head. He had this distinctive physiques that many people might consider as an ideal body shape: toned arms and thighs, broad shoulders, defined back, narrow waists, and a fucking six packs stomach which made me burn with jealousy. Not that I was fat or anything. Even at my age, my body was still lean and toned without any excessive body fat. Yet, standing beside men like Asami and Tao every day, one couldn't help but being conscious about their own body.

Today, Tao wore dark grey woollen suit on top of a light blue shirt, combined with navy silk tie. Every pieces of fabrics was meant to show off the masculinity of his body. Completed with graceful movement and perfect manner, Tao was the living image of someone who had a lot of power and money. It made him look incredibly sexy, but somehow also gave him an aura of danger, as if beneath that mask of perfectness, there was a beast lurking.

He didn't look up from the papers that he was reading when I sat in front of him, something that I was used to by now. We made it a rule to have lunch together at least once a week whenever he was in town. But more often than not, I would spend the first half an hour enjoying my lunch alone while he was finishing up whatever it was he was doing.

Knowing nothing would be able to distract him when he was focusing on his work, I didn't even bother to say hi. Instead, I waved cheerfully at the waitress.

"Good afternoon, Asami-san. Are you ready to order?" Masumi, the waitress that we were very familiar with, greeted me.

"How many times have I told you? Stop that Asami-san bullshit, Masumi! You said I can call you by your name, so you must call me by my name! That is how this friendship thing works, you know! Geez, am I the only one on earth who has this common sense?" I protested.

She laughed politely. "There are many ways to be friend, Asami-san."

I banged my head to the table dramatically. Admitting my defeat, for now, I grumbled, "You are not fun. I begin to question our friendship. Putting that aside, can I have the usual, please?"

"We try a new dessert today, molten lava cake. The outer layer was crisp with sweet melted chocolate inside. Do you want to try it?"

I turned my head to face her, a big silly grin in my face. "Forget my previous statement. You are officially my friend forever, Masumi-san."

She smiled and bowed before she left. Ten minutes later, when I had read almost every posts in my Facebook walls, she returned with my meals. Knowing better than to waste time by asking or offering Tao, I quickly dove into the delicious food in front of me. Despite my hatred for the cafe's atmosphere, the food was great. And their cakes were definitely to die for.

When I was about to swallow my second bite of that evilly delicious chocolate cake, Tao finally put his papers into a leather folder, closed his laptop, and finally, graced me with his attention.

"Sorry, I have an important meeting after this," he explained without an ounce of remorse on his face. I could recognised an insincere apology when I saw one, so I just ignored him, happily chewing my delicious cake instead.

"Sooo," he dragged the word as if it had at least 5 syllables instead of just one, "How was your one night stand, Akihito? Good?" he continued with a straight face, but the amusement in his black eyes betrayed his emotionless tone.

I was almost choked by my innocent piece of chocolate cake. Embarrassed was an understatement. My face burnt hot with shame. Blood rushed to my head and I was sure that I had to be red to the tip of my ears.

"I will kill him!" My first thought was that Asami had exposed our private life to his subordinates. Even if I considered them as my friends, best friends even, I didn't want them to know every details of my sex life. For me, blabbering about our pleasure in bed was an offence punishable by death. Or public humiliation, at the very least. I still had some photos capturing Asami's most embarrassing moments somewhere in my studio. My friend in Mainichi Shinbun would love to have those pictures for their front page tomorrow.

Tao made an evil smirk. "Please, Akihito. Asami-sama didn't need to tell me anything."

I looked at him suspiciously. Was he trying to save his boss now? Tao's loyalty to Asami always amazed me, especially considering their rocky beginning.

"I was at the security room," he explained, signalling Masumi-san to refill his empty coffee cup. The young woman quickly appeared by his side, poured more coffee for him, and returned to the corner, far enough to give us privacy. "In case you forgot, I am Sion Group's managing director and it is my responsibility to control our establishments from time to time. I was looking at the security screens when I saw Asami-sama coming to you. He gave you a reserved greeting and you both acted as if you just met each other. A few minutes later, Suoh called to inform me that Asami-sama wanted to be alone and no one was to follow him. It isn't hard to put two and two together."

It had been weeks since that night at The Haven and I'd thought that no one had known about it. Apparently, Tao knew all along and the only reason he hadn't discussed the embarrassing topic up until now was because he had been too busy these past few weeks to meet me for lunch.

"You were peeping!" I accused him while throwing a disgusted glare at him.

Tao merely snorted. "If you don't want anyone to see, do it behind a close door. Seriously, I didn't have to peep to look. It was blatantly there, in the middle of Tokyo's hottest club, on Friday night. What a way to be discreet, in my humble opinion. The only thing that stopped your sweet little affair from being in the front page of every tabloid and gossip magazine in Japan was Asami-sama's precautionary steps to keep his and his family life private."

For a while, I just stared at my friend. Anger and embarrassment were instantly forgotten and quickly replaced by curiosity. "You know, Tao, sometimes, I wonder. I know my husband is a rich, powerful, evil, and perverted bastard. But how much power and money does he actually have to be able to shut the mouth of those scandal-seekers working in gossip magazines? I work in the publishing industry, Tao. I know how cruel those people in gossip magazines can be."

Tao didn't answered. Watching me with those uncanny opal orbs instead, he sipped his coffee quietly.

"Tao, what is it that Asami is doing actually?" I pushed.

It was irritating that Sion Group's managing director might know my husband better than me. But, recently such questions popped more often into my mind. Was the Asami that I knew the real one? Did he also wear a fake mask when he was with me, like when he was in front of everyone else? How much power and money did he have? And more importantly, what did he do to earn such power and money? I wasn't stupid. I knew he did illegal things. But how illegal? We had the kids to think about now. What if his so-called _business_ jeopardised our children's safety? No one tried to kidnap or hurt them for a long time, but I could never say it was impossible.

My internal battle had to be obvious because Tao sighed. "Relax, Akihito. Asami-sama is just another businessman. He has business to take care of and he still has a family to think about. There is only so much things a man can do in a day. And he tries to do everything. Don't be so hard on him. In the end, he is just a man who truly loves his family and does everything in his power to keep you and the children safe and happy. One doesn't have to be rich or powerful to do such thing."

True. One didn't have to be rich or powerful to care for the people that they loved. If zombie apocalypse ever came and we only had limited amount of food, I would also give my share to my husband and children without question. Hell, I would gladly die for them. But to be able to stop those gossip reporters from putting a scandal on their front page? It needed something more than love and bravery. It required a huge amount of money and power; an amount that I couldn't even imagine.

"Talking about family, how are the children?" Tao didn't even bother to be discreet when he switched the subject to a relatively safer topic. Talk about loyalty.

"The twins' teacher called me this morning," I replied absentmindedly. "Said there was something urgent that she needed to discussed with me in person."

He frowned. "What is it that's so urgent till it can't wait until next week? Today is still summer holiday."

I shrugged. "No idea. I'm going there after this, then I'll pick up Mizuki from her piano class. Asami told the boys to go to his office today so I'll just meet them there. We'll have family dinner."

"I see," he said. But his tone clearly stated that he was aware of the dinner plan already. "How is the little moon?" Tao loved to call Mizuki the_ moon_, as was the meaning of her name. It was a habit that everyone started to pick up.

"Strong minded, as always. I pity her future husband. That man will have his hands full of her AND still need to avoid a sociopath father and two over-protective big brothers who will watch over her like a dragon protecting its gold."

Tao raised his eyebrow. His expression was a mix of feigned hurt and fake surprise. Knowing what he wanted me to say, I added dully, "Oh, sure, also a twisted older cousin, a bunch of violent uncles, and a loving aunty."

"Hey, how come I got the title of a twisted cousin while Haruka became the loving aunty? That's unfair! I am a very good cousin," he protested.

"Seriously, Tao? Do you still need to ask that? You don't exactly make a very good role model with how you keep bringing different boys and girls every time you join our family events. I doubt you even know the name of that exotic boy you brought to my anniversary dinner last time."

Tao snorted. "He is just a hired companion, Akihito. A whore, if I can be blunt. Why should I know his name?"

I sighed. The exotic pretty boy had introduced himself as Malik and he had stared at Tao with pure adoration in his dark brown eyes. I had pitied him because I'd knew Tao would dump him after a few weeks. Or worse, days. But debating this issue with Tao was like talking to a wall.

"You are hopeless, Tao," I shook my head in frustration. "Anyway, I have wanted to ask this for some time already, but I always forgot. Do the twins have girlfriends? I assumed that they would be more open about such things to you since they see you as their big brother."

Tao stilled. For a brief second, an unusual emotion flashed on his face. Was that shock? Jealousy? But before I could recognise it, it was gone. When he finally answered me, his voice was even as if the topic bored him.

"Girlfriends? You mean, romantically? What is it that makes you think that way?"

Tao's tone reminded me of Asami. It was the same way Asami would talk to me whenever he wanted to distract my attention away from something important. I pretended that I didn't notice it. After more than a decade living together with Asami, I had gotten better and better at pretending. There was a gun hidden inside my husband's side table? Pretend I didn't know it. Found a blood stain on my husband's pants? Pretend I didn't see it.

I had perfected the art of pretending ignorance so thoroughly that I would win the gold medal if it was included in the olympics. It didn't mean that I wouldn't try to secretly find out what Asami had hidden from me, though. I hadn't became an investigative photographer for nothing. It was hard since Asami had been very careful. So far, I only managed to get bits of pieces here and there. Nothing made any sense yet. But patience was my forte.

"Lately, they always had something to do, studying at the library, meeting a friend, extracurricular activities, summer practices. Seriously, Tao, how busy a teenager can be? Sometimes, they receive a call and they will go into their room just to answer that call. So I thought maybe they have girlfriends. I really don't mind them having girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Whichever they prefer. It might even feel nice to have more people in our family. Or is this the beginning of the infamous rebellious phase?"

Surprisingly, there was a look of relief on Tao's face. But I couldn't be too sure. Because, once again, he quickly schooled his expression.

Rather than answering my question directly, Tao just gave me a vague nod. "I'll tell them to spend more time with the family," he said.

I waited for him to continue yet Tao didn't say anything else.

But I noticed the way he raised his right hand to his chin, his forefinger slowly rubbing his bottom lips. It was something he did whenever he hid a fact from me. He didn't seem to be aware of this habit, so most probably it was an unconscious act. I was pretty sure he didn't do it in front of anyone else, having seen him telling outright lies to other people without even blinking an eye. I guessed, Tao didn't feel bad about lying to other people, but he did feel bad when he needed to lie to me. Perhaps, it was because he always saw me as his best and only friend. It seemed that his guilt had caused the instinctive habit.

It made me curious. My friend had something that he didn't tell me and my inner journalist was determined to find what it was about.

* * *

><p>4.35 PM<p>

Asami's phone rang right before he gave his answer to Takamiya Daisuke. It was Asami's private phone and that ringtone was reserved for only one person in his contact list: Akihito.

The limited edition matching iPhones were a gift from his daughter, Mizuki, for their wedding anniversary last weekend. The bezel was made of gold with hundreds of flawless diamonds embedded. It was a bit flashy, in Asami's opinion, but it was a gift from his precious little princess. So, of course Asami would appreciate it as if it was a national treasure.

"Dad hates it when you ignore his call," the 11 years old girl had explained patiently. Asami had opened his mouth to give his usual excuses, that he'd been working, that he'd never missed any family event despite him being busy at work, etcetera etcetera, but the blond girl had quickly cut him off, "I know. You are busy. And when you are busy with your work, you ignore not only dad's call, but also everyone else's. If it is important, the caller can contact you through Kirishima-san." It had been Asami's usual excuses. Obviously, the little girl had remembered it word by word. "But, you see, sometimes, dad just wants to hear your voice, not Kirishima-san's. And you are always busy lately that he can't get through to you at all."

He'd been struck by the little girl's honesty. It'd been a few weeks after the incident when he'd unintentionally hit Akihito on the night of his sons' birthday dinner. And Asami had tried his best to fix their relationship. But, indeed, his business had required most of his attention since the Takamiyas had became more aggressive with their expansion. Yet, Mizuki's blunt reasoning had reminded him of what the most important things in his life were. Akihito. His children. His family.

"I set a special ringtone for dad in your phone. This way, you will know whenever he calls," Mizuki had continued with wisdom and maturity only few 11 years old girls had. "You can ignore my calls or the twins' or everyone else's, but when you hear this ringtone, please answer it."

Apparently, the ringtone was a western song by a singer called Taylor Swift, titled Love Story. In the beginning, Asami had thought that the song was kinda stupid. If the boy really wanted the girl, he shouldn't make her waiting and should just take her right away. That was a sign of weakness, in his opinion, and the girl's parents had done right by forbidding their relationship. Asami also didn't want to give her sons or daughter to someone that was weak. Akihito was even more livid when he heard the ringtone, quickly assuming that in his daughter's eyes, it was him being the '_princess_' while Asami being the '_prince_'. But Mizuki had pouted when they'd tried to change that fucking ringtone. So they'd given in. After a while, Asami had gotten used to the song and lately he even felt that the song was quite nice. Not that Asami would admit it. Ever.

Anyway, for the past week, whenever he heard that special ringtone, Asami would stop whatever it was he was doing to listen to anything Akihito wanted to say for a few minutes. Or sometimes, for almost half an hour and a session of phone sex. He had found that it had not only improved their relationship but also motivated him to do his best. So, he didn't want to stop this positive habit now. Not even for Takamiya and his retarded men.

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes''_

Taylor Swift's voice echoed in the now silent room. Takamiya Daisuke looked at Asami with confusion in his face while his nephew, Takamiya Aoto, frowned at the cheesy lyrics. It was apparent from the way they stared at him that the ringtone had shifted their perspective of Asami Ryuichi, the person who controlled the entire Japan.

Without losing his cool, Asami looked around the meeting room before excusing himself, "I am sorry, gentlemen, but I really need to take this call. Please, continue. I trust my sons to lead the discussion with you."

For some time already, Asami had started to trust his sons with parts of his business. If Rikiya and Nao felt that they couldn't handle it without him, Kirishima and Tao would always be by their side to assist. And if the Takamiyas thought that they could exploit Asami's absence to threaten his sons, either mentally or physically, they would get a huge surprise. Despite their young age, the twins were tougher than what people thought. Besides, Takamiya Daisuke was an idiot. It was Daisuke's brother-in-law that Asami was worried about and the man would never do this kind of chores himself, preferring to send Daisuke or his son, Aoto. So, Asami didn't feel worry to leave his young sons with his rivals.

"Yes, Akihito?" He greeted his husband as soon as he was outside the meeting room. Nodding slightly to Suoh who was waiting patiently near the lift, Asami leaned against the wall just beside the door while talking in a low voice.

"I really can't accept this, Ryu!" Akihito voice was so loud and full of anger that Asami had to move his phone away from his ear.

Quickly, Asami tried to recall what he did wrong this time. Did he miss any important dates? Birthday? Anniversary? Did he promise something and then forget about it? No way. Even if he forgot, Kirishima would remind him. Deciding that he didn't remember doing any crime that was related to Akihito (yet), Asami waited silently for Akihito to explain.

"One of the twins' teacher called me to school this morning! She said, she had something important that she needed to discussed with me!"

Oh, it was about school, then. Quietly releasing a relief breath, Asami replied, "And why doest it make you so angry?"

"She accused our sons of being criminals!" The shout was so loud that Asami was sure Suoh could hear it as well from across the room.

Knowing that it was just a petty school problem, Asami was listening with only half his attention now. Evenly, he asked, "Oh? And may I know what kind of crime she accused our sons of?"

"Countless baseless crimes! Bullying other children. Prostituting both male and female students. Bribing the teachers. Threatening their victims. Skipping class for days. I don't remember what else! I told her it was all bullshit! My sons are good students, the best in their class. Rikiya is the student body's president since junior high. And Nao is the captain of their basketball team, bringing more trophies for the school than any other students the school have ever had! They actively participate in every school events, rank as top students every semester, and everyone loves them. Never before their teachers said anything bad about their score or attitude in school. And now this new teacher accuse them of doing that!? Can you believe it?!"

Akihito sounded so angry that Asami was afraid his husband would start hyperventilating if he didn't calm the younger man. Not that Akihito had ever hyperventilated before. But Asami rarely heard his husband panting that quickly when they were not in bed.

If the statement came from other parents, people might think that the parents were being biased. But Rikiya and Naoyuki were truly the top and most popular student in their school. The twins were not only extremely handsome with a body to die for; they were also ridiculously smart, great in sports, and charming. And they were both devoted to the family; always, they put the family above all else. No parents could ask for better sons than the twins, in Asami's opinion. So, Asami couldn't blame Akihito for feeling insulted at the accusation.

"No, I also can't believe it, Akihito," Asami answered dutifully, trying to placate his husband.

_I can__'__t believe that my sons can be so careless to leave any evidence behind, _he added silently._Moreover, being so careless until it raised__this new teacher's__ suspicion_. _I will need to have a long talk with Rikiya and Nao about the importance of removing evidences thoroughly__.__Soon._

Satisfied that Asami had agreed with him, Akihito yelled smugly, "See?! I told that stupid teacher exactly the same thing! No way my sons did any of that!"

What Akihito didn't know was that the twins indeed had a side business, and not a very legal one as far as Asami knew. Something about loaning money and prostituting students who needed quick money; he didn't really know the details. It had started one day when Tao'd told the twins about the story of how he'd started his first business against _uncle_ Feilong's wish. Somehow, it had inspired the twins to start their own business without Asami's help. In Asami's opinion, there was nothing wrong with giving his sons some space to prove themselves as independent men. If anything, he was proud of his sons for not wanting to rely on their family's power and money. Which was why he had silently supported the twins' side business by keeping it a secret from Akihito.

Well, Rikiya and Nao had secretly worked part time for Sion group for almost three years anyway. The work required the boys to be involved in many illegal activities. It was part of passing Asami's vast empire to his sons. His sons' side business was a small crime compared to what the twins had done to achieve their place in Sion group. But it was a trivial detail that Akihito didn't need to know.

"And how could this teacher come to such a conclusion? There must be a reason."

Asami heard more grumbling before Akihito finally answered, his tone sour with disgust, "There is this girl, Kisa-chan. According to the new teacher, this girl reported that her friend had borrowed a large amount of money from the twins. She told this teacher that Riki and Nao are something like loan sharks."

Suddenly, Asami heard a muffled shout from inside the meeting room. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside to check on his sons.

"Hmm," he murmured noncommittally, encouraging his husband to continue the story.

Inside the room, Nao was in fury, growling something Asami couldn't hear while pointing his gun to Takamiya Daisuke with his left hand. Nao's right hand could never hold the gun still enough to get a good shot. But over the years, his younger son had learnt to use his left hand to replace his right one, something else that Akihito didn't know much.

Daisuke, being such a coward, was pale and shaking. But his three men, including Daisuke's nephew, Aoto, were pointing their guns back to his youngest son. Tao quickly moved to cover Nao. Asami's own men were directing their guns to Takamiya's men. To his credit, Rikiya sat calmly in the middle of all that chaos, looking as if he was enjoying a tea break among friends. His oldest son's ability to stay cool-headed in any kind of situation always made Asami proud.

Covering the phone with one hand, Asami gave a signal to Suoh, silently telling him to go inside and help. His trusted bodyguard didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, Suoh already called more security men before walking into the room. The Takamiyas must be delusional if they believed that they could walk out of Sion office building safely after threatening Asami's sons. Not that Asami had any doubt on his sons' ability to defend themselves.

"Kato-sensei -oh, that is the new teacher by the way- told me that based on her investigation, she believes that the twins forced the other girl, Kisa-chan's friend, to pay her loan with her body when she couldn't pay back. Kato-sensei even accused the twins of raping the girl! The twins! My polite and gentle babies! Can you imagine they do such things?!"

Akihito's yell drowned the uproar from inside the meeting room. It was difficult to focus on his husband's story when his youngest son was facing a loaded gun. But he managed to catch Akihito's last few sentences and before he could stop it, he snorted.

No, Asami couldn't imagine his youngest son raping a random girl. Nao had set his heart on a certain someone since….well, since as long as Asami could remember. The crime lord wasn't as dense as his younger husband to be able to ignore Nao's obvious –and almost desperate– attempts to get his crush's attention. Or maybe Akihito was just in a denial mode.

His oldest son, in the other hand, was an entirely different case. Asami could perfectly imagine Rikiya doing just that. His oldest son was always a womaniser, moving from one woman to another quicker than a whore taking off her clothes. Heaven knew how Rikiya could keep this side of him a secret from Akihito. The boy reminded Asami of his younger self: a young, confident and arrogant boy who knew what he wanted in life and how to get it. Or so the boy thought.

Up until Asami'd met Akihito, just like Rikiya, Asami'd also thought that money, power and the right network was all that mattered in life. Hell, he hadn't even thought that he would have needed love. Sex was merely something he had done to satisfy his basic need, like eating and sleeping. A good fuck was a good fuck; there was nothing personal there. But here he was, almost two decades later, feeling completely sure that his family was the biggest achievement in his life. And that was something that Rikiya would also learn when the boy met the right person.

Observing his oldest son's love life, it wouldn't happen anytime soon though. And Akihito would surely die from a broken heart if he ever found out about Rikiya's '_adventurous_' side. So, instead of revealing the hard truth, Asami carefully said in a soothing tone, "There must be a misunderstanding." Not exactly a lie, in Asami's opinion. A white lie, maybe, or an omission of truth. But not a lie.

Akihito mistook Asami's snort as a sign of Asami's disbelief in the entire accusation and Asami's further response just strengthened Akihito's faith in their sons.

"I believe so, too, Ryu. I called the headmaster and we will meet next Monday. I won't accept this kind of ill treatment towards any of my children!"

Asami wanted to chuckle at his husband's antics. Akihito was such a mama bear. His husband was kind and all, but as soon as someone disturbed his lovely cubs, Akihito's ferocious side would come forth to protect his children. However, the argument inside the meeting room suddenly grew louder and Asami's amusement was instantly forgotten.

Asami was opening the door a little bit wider when the first gunshot rang out.

It was still quite loud despite the usage of a silencer. The sound echoed in the spacious room. That was the problem with the real world. In the movie, a silencer would make the gunshot sounded as if we were just throwing something heavy into a pillow. You know, that soft '_phut__'_ sound. But here was the truth: even with a silencer, a gunshot still made noise. And Asami was just a few seconds too late to cover his phone to save Akihito from that truth.

"Ryu, was that a gunshot that I heard?" Akihito's voice was instantly alarmed.

Asami didn't answer immediately. Frozen, he stood just outside the opened door, staring into the room. Nao had made a clean shot at one of Takamiya's man. Right between the eyes. Looking serene like an avenging angel, the boy was smiling charmingly at the other men in the room. Those hazel eyes sparkled with amusement. The pretty pink lips curled into a smirk. Then, without a warning, Nao shot the dead body multiple times until his gun was empty of bullet. Blood was splattered all over across the sofa, floor and carpets. Suoh, Kirishima and the rest of Asami's men were pointing their gun right at the back of Daisuke and Aoto's head. Tao was practically crushing the other Takamiya's bodyguard into the wall. The silence that followed was deafening and Akihito scared whisper sounded more like a scream in Asami's ear.

"R…Ryu?"

Asami could hear Nao asking Takamiya Aoto, a twisted young man with an ugly face just like his father, mockingly, "Anyone else wants a taste of _Asami__'__s pretty little boys_?"

Thank god Akihito couldn't hear it since Asami was still covering the damned phone with his hand. Clearly, Takamiya's man had insulted his youngest son and the now dead man had experienced Nao's temper firsthand.

"Ryu, please, say something! Are you okay?" Akihito shouted in fear.

Asami cleared his throat while sending a deadly glare to his youngest son. Nao was in the middle of a complete fury that the boy didn't realize Asami's wordless warning right away. But Rikiya instantly understood and he silently held his brother wrist. After Asami was sure that Nao wouldn't cause any more noise (no doubt Takamiya and his men would stay silent with guns on their temples!), Asami answered his husband casually, chuckling slightly to lighten the mood, "Don't be silly. You watched too many movies. One of my meeting rooms is being renovated and the construction workers were a bit rough. But I already told them to keep the noise down from now on."

Akihito mumbled something he couldn't understand, apparently still shaken by fear. Quickly, Asami assessed the situation in front of his eyes. After a brief second, he decided that everything was still under control.

"Give me a sec, okay? I am going to find a quiet place," he told Akihito before turning off the phone's mic. He didn't want to scare Akihito anymore than this. Signalling his sons and men to go ahead with a nod, he went to his private office.

"Please forgive my brother, Takamiya-san," he could hear Rikiya telling Takamiya Daisuke insincerely, most probably with a wicked smirk in that young and handsome face. "I am afraid his temper has always been hard to control since childhood. However, I agree with him. With our current situation, you are in as much trouble as us. And being rude in our place won't help you at all. Be wise, Takamiya-san, and we may be able to come to an agreement that will benefit us both, even though I found your brother in law's proposal to be quite… ridiculous."

_What proposal?_

Well, he would get the full report later anyway. And no agreement would be sealed without his permission. Completely trusting his sons and subordinates to handle the situation, Asami didn't wait for Takamiya's reply as he walked towards the private lift. Let his sons handle the Takamiyas; Asami had a husband to please.

* * *

><p>6.49 PM<p>

"_'Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes''_

_Oh oh oh oh__…"_

For the second time today, Taylor Swift interrupted Asami's speech. Tapping his cigarettes lightly on the ashtray that Kirishima had provided, Asami waited for his trusted secretary to bring the phone to him. He pressed the answer button and switched the call into loud speaker mode.

"Ryu, Mizuki and I are downstairs. Are you done? Are the twins there already?" Akihito's cheery greeting echoed in his silent private office.

Asami didn't reply immediately. Instead, he glared at his two sons, both standing nervously in front of his desk, hands crossed behind their back. After he was sure that his sons wouldn't cause any problem, Asami answered calmly, "I am in the middle of talking to the boys about what the new teacher told you, Akihito. But I'll be done soon."

There was a moment of silence and then rushed footsteps before Akihito finally asked in a strained whisper, "And?"

Obviously, Akihito didn't think that Asami would put the phone in speaker mode. Which was why Asami did it. He wanted to show his boys how worried Akihito had been because of their stupid mistake. This would be a much more efficient punishment than any beatings. The twins loved Akihito too much. They would do anything to keep their beloved dad safe and happy.

As expected, both Rikiya and Nao flinched at the clear worry in Akihito's voice. Nao bit his lips anxiously, an unusual grim expression on his face. Rikiya stayed still, but it was obvious that the older boy felt guilty from the way he frowned.

_Good, _Asami thought. _Let them see the mess they have created._

"Well, they said they didn't do it," Asami told his husband evenly.

There was a sound of Akihito releasing a relieved sigh. Apparently, his husband had been holding his breath in fear. Asami smirked when he saw his youngest son shutting those hazel eyes in regret.

"I know they won't do something like that," Akihito whispered softly.

It was true that the twins didn't do it. Asami had asked his sons right before Akihito had called.

Nao hadn't even touched the girl. His youngest son had blushed to the tip of his ears when Asami'd asked him bluntly. "I introduced her to an old man who was willing to pay a lot of money to sleep with her. We took 60% of those money as payment. She took the rest. But that was all that I did," Nao said.

Rikiya, however, had admitted that he had slept with the girl before they'd sold her to the old man. "But, I didn't rape her, father. She was the one who asked to pay her loan with her body," his oldest son had explained quickly. "She is quite pretty and I want to taste her. Nao said it was okay, but we told her that it would only pay the interest of her loan."

Rikiya took pride on seducing all his bed partners, luring them effortlessly with his good look and cocky attitude until they were willing to do anything that he said. It was clear, though, that Rikiya didn't feel guilty doing what he had done. What'd made Rikiya hanging his head in shame now wasn't the fact that he had just admitted to his father that he'd slept with his underage classmate. No. It was knowing that he had made Akihito worry that had filled Rikiya with remorse.

Surely his sons would be more careful in the future now that they knew there were risks and consequences in their every action.

Satisfied with the twins' reaction, Asami told his husband, "We'll see you and Mizuki in 15 minutes, then?"

"Sure, Ryu. See you soon."

The call ended and Asami turned his attention back to his sons.

"So, back to our discussion, boys. I am not angry because you both did what you did. You want to sleep with every living female on earth? Go ahead. You want to put hundreds of bullets inside a jerk? Feel free to do so. What I can't accept is when what you did causing stress to your dad, either directly or indirectly. Whatever you do, you do it safely and neatly. If you want to do anything illegal, make sure you clean up after that. Don't leave any evidence that may send him into a panic attack, especially if that evidence is in the form of a 15 years old girl who can TALK." Asami raised his voice slightly while glaring at his oldest son. Even Rikiya winced.

Then, turning to face his second son, he continued, "It also means, if you want to kill someone, you do it somewhere your dad can't see or HEAR it." This time, it was Nao who fidgeted as if he tried to make himself invisible in front of his father.

Asami paused to let his words sink into his sons' head. The tension was thick in the air as he stared silently at the twins. Both boys didn't even dare to look at Asami in the eyes.

"Do I make myself clear, boys?"

"Yes, father. It won't happen again," Nao answered quickly.

"We promised," Rikiya added with determination in his face.

"Good. Now, don't forget to clean up your own mess. Make sure you both take care of that new teacher of yours. Next time I hear your dad panicking over this matter, I won't be this lenient."

Looking at their father with respect in their eyes, his sons nodded obediently.

Praying that his sons had learnt their lesson and would be more responsible in the future, Asami shrugged. Being a father could be difficult sometimes. But it was definitely worth every second.


End file.
